Millimeter (mm) wave (mmWave) or extremely high frequency (EHF) radio communications employ frequencies from 30 to 300 gigaHertz (GHz), corresponding to wavelengths between 1 and 10 mm. The design of integrated circuit oscillators operating at such frequencies poses certain design challenges.